User talk:Alucard10001
Let me begin by saying that I very much appreciate your enthusiasm in editing this site. Your attention to detail and communication skills clearly make you a valuable asset and I would encourage you to continue editing the site where it requires alteration. In regards to the Roy Mustang page, however, I can't agree with all the edits you've made. Actually, you've made some good points that I need to consider. Roy's issue with water should be considered in greater depth before describing how he circumvents it. I am not biased in any way toward or against Roy Mustang as a character. When I first wrote the page, I was attempting to keep it as succinct as possible and may have over-summarized that point. To rectify this, I'll have to rewrite a large section of the page. That being said, I do stand by a lot of the objections I've made before. The outlier argument I made before stands because any of the backup countermeasures that could have been applied would not have worked against the opponents you've mentioned. We've no reason to assume that Roy, who received military training prior to mastering flame alchemy, would have less-than-satisfactory firearms skills or hand-to-hand combat skills, so we can't say that he is helpless without his alchemy or that his concentration on flame-based combat is "monomaniacal." Clearly, one could argue that his gloves are his weakness, as the most common way to weaken his position is to either moisten or destroy his gloves. Moistening his gloves, as you say, is easy enough--it can be done by just about anyone--but it wasn't just anyone who did it. Lust's unique inhuman powers had already proven her invulnerable to normal combat abilities like hand-to-hand or ballistics. Had a normal human soldier done it, there's nothing to suggest that Roy couldn't have found a way to handle the situation. Similarly, destroying his glove is an option that appears to only be available to people who possess both the physical ability to do so and the foreknowledge of the way Roy's alchemy works. Few enough people have these skills that those who do can be considered outliers, especially since Mustang has foreseen this possibility enough to prepare a second glove. Additionally, his ability to recreate the alchemical circle on his hand suggest that he has more than one way of overcoming this particular setback. Since you say the flame alchemy section seems biased, I suppose I will need to further address the vulnerability of his gloves. However, where outliers are concerned, I feel that they are better addressed in the story section rather than the ability section. As for Gluttony, he is another being possessing unique powers. His ability to absorb flames is negligible in the face of his invulnerability and scary capacity for massive damage. Their encounter does not highlight any inherent weaknesses in Roy's abilities, but rather the overwhelming nature of Gluttony's. The same can be said for Bradley and the Fuhrer candidates. For a highly skilled combatant to be defeated by a combatant with significantly higher skill, the first combatant need not possess some glaring weakness. Does flame alchemy have a set of drawbacks that can be taken deliberately advantage of? Of course, it's as you say. But those include getting the gloves wet and damaging the transmutation circles on them, and Mustang has ways around both of these. Outrunning his explosions is not a viable option, nor is "outpacing Mustang's reflexes." The first of these is not possible. Bradley did not outrun an explosion, he used his exceptional speed to remove himself from where he knew Mustang was about to strike and then rode the blast wave to close the gap between himself and his target. Maybe Sloth could have outrun an explosion, but that would have been a testament to his incredible speed and would not have been among the reliable tactics for use against flame alchemy. Outpacing Roy's reflexes seems a little more feasible, but is only available to the fuhrer candidates due to their superhuman training and could not have held up under normal circumstances. Against one or two fuhrer candidates, it is likely Mustang would have held up, as their advantage over him came both in their numbers and in the distraction caused when one of them overtook Hawkeye. Even after one of them tore his glove, Roy's remaining glove remained intact. Aside from the main two weaknesses, for which Mustang has conceived admittedly limited countermeasures, none of the weaknesses you've mentioned can be converted into tactics that work against him. Are there holes in his ability? Yes, but not the ones you've mentioned in your edit. I will address whatever gaps I may have missed and thank you for bringing them to my attention. CorbeauKarasu (talk) 22:45, April 15, 2014 (UTC)